


The Beast and her Sunshine

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [3]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Beast TF, F/F, Feralization, Futanari, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Going Berserk with Durandal ends up having lasting side effects on Hibiki, especially when she's close to Miku...
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Series: July Batch 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Beast and her Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For Anailater.

Some days had passed since Tachibana Hibiki touched and awakened the Relic Durandal during a Noise outbreak, which ended up making her go entirely berserk as long as she held it. Thankfully, she lost her grip after one powerful swing of the blade, but to say that it hadn’t left a few marks on her body would be an understatement.

At first, it started out as nothing more than her teeth growing out ever so slightly, making them look more like fangs. She didn’t think much of it because it just made it easier to eat. Which in turn, just made her beloved Kohinata Miku complain a bit about having to clean up after her.

It didn’t stop there either, as the two found out about her hair growing at an abnormal rate during one of their baths. Miku carefully tried to trim it every night, but it just ended up growing back the day after, leaving her bewildered and exhausted from trying to be Hibiki’s personal groomer. A quick trip to Flower ended up helping there, while leaving the hairy issue unsolved.

Yet again, it got worse. While they cuddled in bed one night, with the dirty blonde trying her best to not think about the secret life she kept hidden from her best friend, she suddenly ended up scratching her back and leaving a big mark. As she drew her hands back, she noticed that her nails had grown much longer and thicker, turning into proper claws. A quick hug from the gentle girl made her calm down, and she didn’t think much about her changes after that.

‘Whats been happening to me…’ Hibiki thought to herself as she stared out of the window at the night sky, sighing. ‘Between the missions that I do on Tsubasas behalf and everything, how did I end up turning into…’ She kept quiet, not looking towards her dearest friend to try and hide her emotions…

Unfortunately, Miku knew her better than she did. “Hibiki?” She asked as she walked up to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close. “You’ve been so quiet lately… Is there something on your mind? Anything I can do to help?” She asked, pure and sincere desire to help lingering in her voice…

“N-No, I’m fine, Miku! As long as you keep on being my Sunshine, I’ll be just fine!” The dirty blonde chuckled as she turned towards her friend, keeping up a smiling facade as she hugged her back. “As long as I have you, I’ll always be okay, Miku.” She repeated. It wasn’t wrong, it was the pure truth. And both of them needed to hear it…

The black-haired girl nodded as she let go of her friend, smiling softly. “Alright. If you say so, I trust you.” She remarked, before being let go herself. “You are absolutely sure though, right? You didn’t forget another paper that the Teacher’s going to tear you apart over? You know how she is, I don’t think you can handle being late again…”

“A-Aha… M-Maybe there is something wrong then… L-Look, we can work on it tomorrow, okay? It’s not important tonight!” Hibiki tried to sweep the issue under the rug, as she just remembered that she had some homework that she forgot to turn in. Who could blame her, when she was rapidly transforming as a result of… as…

Wait, could Durandal have had something to do with it? She didn’t remember a lot of what happened after she put her hands on it, but maybe it did cause her to grow hairier and everything… No, it had to be a coincidence. Probably just some sort of weird sickness. If she went to go visit Ryoko, surely it’d all turn out right.

“You’re going to get kicked out if you keep doing this, Hibiki.” Miku pouted a little, before walking around her as she put her hand on the window that showed them the beautiful nighttime cityscape. “But tonight’s special, so I don’t blame you for wanting to wait. It’s not often we get to see a Full Moon, after all…”

Hibiki nodded and grinned as she joined her friend by the window, looking out and up at the night sky. Sure, they missed out on the meteor showers that she had promised to watch with her, but a Full Moon was just as good, right?

That’s what she thought as she looked out, but as soon as her eyes started looking at the sphere in the sky, she felt her heart stop for just a moment. Then, it beat with the intensity of a war drum. She could feel it pounding against her chest, and she didn’t know why. All she knew was that she had to keep quiet, she couldn’t just let her friend think that something was wrong…

“It really is beautiful, isn’t it?” Miku chimed as she turned towards her friend, smiling from the bottom of her heart. “Well, I’m going to go to bed. You just come join me when you’re ready, okay, Hibiki?” She said before taking her leave, knowing that she could trust her friend to tell her whenever she was in danger…

Hibiki had just a moment to breathe as Miku climbed in bed, as the sight of the moon kept echoing through her mind. The more it filled her head, the less she felt in control of herself. As if she was… as if she was going Berserk. It all started to make sense. Grabbing ahold of Durandal was like that time before Tsubasa tried to use her Superb Song. She was mad because she didn’t get to go watch the meteor shower with her best friend, and she didn’t remember much after being angry…

So was she going Berserk again? She didn’t know for sure, all she knew was that her clothes felt awfully itchy. So itchy that she just had to throw them off, toss it all away and get naked, just so she couldn’t feel that annoying itch..!

The clothes fell to the ground, leaving the dirty blonde completely naked as she watched herself reflected in the window. Suddenly, that itchy feeling made so much sense, and the young girl had a difficult time really recognizing her own reflection. After all, she had gotten hairy, but not that hairy, had she..?

Her reflection depicted a girl utterly covered in hair… or at this point, was it more like fur? In fact, it was darker, just like the images she had seen of when she wielded Durandal. So was it now a part of her too, and…

She tried to think, she really did, but Hibiki was never the smartest person around. All she knew was that she was feeling incredibly hot, and that she had to pant to try and relieve herself of that warmth. But not just that, she felt a painful sensation in her groin, as if something was stuck inside all of that hair…

A quick tug down there revealed a pristine rod, though not a human one. It was distinctly red and dog-like in shape, which just made all of this even weirder. Worse yet, it was throbbing with a certain need… 

There was only one thing she could do, one thing that might solve her need. One thing that could cure her of her beastly Heat… And she hoped that she could explain this, once it was all over…

Hibiki quietly snuck over to the bed where her friend had begun sleeping. She was lucky to see that the girl had decided to use the bottom bunk for once, leaving her to slowly climb in. Even better, since it was currently really hot outside, she didn’t wear her underwear in bed, so it was easy, tantalizingly so, to just give into her instincts and…

Miku let out a loud gasp and a pained moan as she felt something slot into her virgin pussy, causing her to thrash around in sheer panic. “S-Stop! Stop! S-” She cried out repeatedly, only to notice that the arms that were wrapping around her, the ones that seemed far too bushy and big… were way too familiar. The claws that were brushing against her skin too, which had to mean…

“N-no way… H-Hibiki?” She asked as she slowly turned her head to look at the thing that held her, feeling her heart sink as her worst fear was confirmed…

Hibiki whined, almost like a dog, as she hugged her best friend closer and thrust in ever so slightly more… “I’m sorry, Miku.” Then the thrusting grew harder, as the flickers of something furious filled her eyes. She couldn’t control herself, not after having slid into something this perfect.

She was defiling her precious sunshine, and she couldn’t do anything to stop herself. The instinct inside her, the beast that had manifested thanks to Durandal… It was unstoppable. She could only let out a howl as her hips jackhammered into the smaller girl, the wet sounds of her rod smacking against her rear filling the room alongside the cries of pleasure from her mate…

Only as she neared her orgasm and tightened her grip around the girl did she finally get a moment of clarity. “I’m sorry!” She cried out yet again, before she fired off her hot beastly cum straight into her friend’s womb, a friend who hadn’t been able to properly respond to her apologies thanks to how fast she was going…

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the afterglow set in, as she felt too ashamed of everything she had done. She had just raped her friend, without even asking for her consent. She had just…

“It’s okay, Hibiki…” The gentle voice of Miku echoed through her ears, as she opened her eyes to stare straight into the comforting eyes of her best friend… “It’s going to be okay…” She whispered gently, even as her own eyes were filled with tears.

...She forgave her for what she had done. She understood that she couldn’t control herself, so she didn’t blame her. “Just… Take responsibility, okay?” was the only thing she asked for, as her arms held the fluffy and hairy Hibiki close to her body, while that red rocket was still nestled inside of her.

To say that their life changed from this point onward would be an understatement, especially since the dirty blonde’s beastly changes would continue, piling on and on until she’d look like a proper beast in every sense of the word, unless a cure was to be found. There’d have to be a lot of explaining to do, both to the rest of Section 2, and Miku herself… but there was one thing that both of them knew.

Hibiki would be alright. As long as her Sunshine kept on being there for her, she’d always be alright.


End file.
